bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Halley Wolowitz
Halley Wolowitz is the daughter of Howard Wolowitz and Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, and the older sister of Neil Michael Wolowitz. In "The Valentino Submergence", Howard and Bernie nurse a rabbit back to health that almost drowned in their hot tub looking very parental while doing it. After Howard heads to the emergency room, Bernadette tells the rabbit that she'll have to find another time to tell Howard that she's pregnant|expecting. The rabbit didn't die, but that is also a cliché for being pregnant. In "The Positive Negative Reaction", she tells Howard the news. Howard is at first freaked out at the responsibility of raising a child and then embraces the future as much as Bernie does. It was also revealed that Halley was conceived on Sheldon's bed. In "The Fetal Kick Catalyst", the baby kicks and this prompts Howard to go on a shopping spree. In "The Brain Bowl Incubation", Bernadette and Sheldon get into an argument when he compares the neural cell network that he created with Amy to Bernie's developing baby. In "The Property Division Collision", Bernadette's starts to feel contractions as she goes into labor. In "The Birthday Synchronicity", Bernadette gives birth and Howard announces that she had a girl. The baby is named Halley. Also she's born on Amy's birthday. The baby was named after Halley's Comet. Her cry is sounded like Mrs. Wolowitz screaming. In "The Holiday Summation", Halley is crying constantly and Bernadette doesn't know how to deal with it. She gets more upset when Stuart gets her to stop very quickly. Finally she solves the problem by crawling into Halley's crib and holding her while she sleeps. In "The Romance Recalibration", Howard comes up with an over-complicated path to Halley's crib to avoid the squeaky floor board that were waking her up. He also hopes that she never has sex in her room like he did. In "The Recollection Dissipation", Halley starts daycare. In "The Proton Regeneration", she says her first word to Penny calling her "Mama". This shocked her parents (who overheard on a baby monitor) and made Penny gleeful at having something to rub into their faces. In “The Celebration Reverberation”, Howard gets Raj to plan a first birthday party overnight which no one attends. Howard hasn't been going to the "Daddy and Me" classes and Bernadette's sister's kids are sick. Also her mother is stuck in bedrest waiting for the birth of Halley's brother. That night all the gang comes to celebrate while Sheldon and Amy use the kid's bounce house prior to their annual coitus. In "The Matrimonial Metric", she was picked as the flower girl for Sheldon and Amy's Wedding. In "The Solo Oscillation", Bernadette throws Howard's band out of the house so that Halley will sleep. In "The Neonatal Nomenclature", her younger brother Neil was born. In "The Athenaeum Allocation" both Howard and Bernadette express their wishes to stay home with the kids, but they decide that they don't want to leave their jobs and find it too tiring. In 'The Sibling Realignment", both the kids have and give Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Amy Pink Eye, a week before Sheldon and Amy's Wedding. Halley was heard and mentioned in "The Imitation Perturbation", when it was revealed that Sheldon said she resembled Winston Churchill. In "The Conference Valuation", Leonard spends the weekend at Wolowitz's playing board games and conducting development tests on Howard's kids. Leonard has some deja vu because he sees that Sheldon treats the kids the same way Beverly treated him, testing him all the time. Amy also plots to get Sheldon interested into having children. In "The Laureate Accumulation", Halley is afraid of the dark so Howard tells her how he was afraid while on the International Space Station. Bernadette hears the tale and she, and Stuart doing the illustrations, write a book entitled “The Frightened Little Astronaut.” Howard doesn't want the world to know about his experience, especially after a publisher is interested in the book. In "The Stockholm Syndrome", Halley, along with Neil, finally appear onscreen for the first (and what would be the only) time. While under Stuart's care, her brother comes down with a fever. While trying to help him feel better, she rolls down the stairs and loses a tooth. Trivia * She is named after Halley's Comet. * Her godfather is Raj. * She has the same birthday as Amy, but in different years. * Until the series finale, Halley was never actually seen on camera. This is intentional, as Halley is meant to be a tribute to Howard's mother, who was known for never appearing in person but making her presence known by her loud, shrill voice. Her voice actor passed away on November 11, 2014, and her character did as well in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration". Halley is similar to Mrs. Wolowitz as she never appeared in person as well, and makes her presence known by her crying, which resembles Mrs. Wolowitz's voice. * Bernadette breastfeeds her. * Sheldon doesn't want to touch her. * She became a big sister with the birth of her brother Neil in "The Neonatal Nomenclature". * Her first word is "Mama". It was actually said to Penny, not to Bernadette. * She now shares a room with her younger brother. * She was to be the flower girl at Sheldon and Amy's Wedding, but did not appear. * She finally appears onscreen in the series finale "The Stockholm Syndrome", played by child actress Sailah Nicol. Gallery Hqdefault (1).jpg|Yeah. Pos2.jpg|"We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." VIN7.png|Sheldon ropes Bernie in. Pn63.png|Howard singing to her. rv14.png|Watching Amy work into the wedding party. Fe54.png|Her fake "I like magic" smile. Fe53.png|Fixing dinner. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Bernadette. Pn18.png|I’m pregnant. Pn17.png|I’m pregnant. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School. Wd23.png|Bernadette consoling Amy. Wd19.png|Stuart's actions creep Bernie out. Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. tt49.png|Why do you like trains so much? ju13.png|Bernadette Kt26.png|Bernie's sense of smell is very sensitive. Pn57.png|♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Pn11.png|Like test, I'm positive. Pn8.png|Look on the back. Pn5.png|We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." Pn2.png|Waiting to tell Howard about the baby. VV11.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. Bet30.png|Well, that could be romantic. Bet28.png|Bernadette. Ash17.png|What are YOU doing here? VV10.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. Redo76.png|Anybody have anything snarky to say about that? 10.03 tdt-7.jpg|I don't care what color it is. Mil35.png|Bernardette comes to apologize. Mil16.png|Bernadette's office. Mil20.png|Get out! Flash60.png|Raj's father makes her feel better. Flash48.png|I'm going to be a horrible mother. Flash25.png|Cleaning up the room. Flash26.png|Bernadette finds her old doll house. Flash27.png|Talking about her old dollhouse. Flash28.png|And then you're pregnant! Flash29.png|Some kids don't dream of being mommies. Flash13.png|I don't think so. tub15.png|Morning sickness. tub17.png|Bernadette loves her weird husband. K55.png|You bought a crib without me? K34.png|Humoring her husband. K31.png|Pregnant Bernadette. K20.png|Driving Howard to the ER. GL11.png|That's insensitive. HWB.png Hll55.png|Bernadette in the crib with Halley. Hll30.png|Halley visits apartment 4A. TLA-14.jpg|Howard reading his story to Halley. Halley.png|Halley Wolowitz. nobel15.jpg|Someone just peed in the big girl potty. nobel16.jpg|Halley Wolowitz. nobel17.jpg|Halley Wolowitz. nobel19.jpg|It's been years since we got away just the two of us? Category:Characters Category:The Wolowitzs Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Stub Category:Mentioned-only Characters ] Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:The Wolowitzes